Quarta stagione
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vedi anche: Prima stagione, Seconda stagione, Terza stagione Per anticipazioni, visita il blog di Lostpedia. Confermata la quarta stagione Il 21 marzo 2007 la ABC ha confermato che Lost tornerà per una quarta stagione. '''Comunicato stampa ufficiale:' (Word) (PDF) Il gruppo di amici, nemici e sconosciuti continua insieme a lavorare per la propria sopravvivenza. Ma come hanno avuto modo di scoprire durante il loro soggiorno di più di 70 giorni nell'isola, pericoli e misteri si profilano minacciosamente dietro ogni angolo e anche coloro di cui pensavano di potersi fidare potrebbero rivelarsi nemici. Anche gli eroi nascondono dei segreti. Per la terza stagione consecutiva, Lost si è posizionato al primo posto tra il pubblico fra i 18 e 49 anni nella sua fascia oraria. Lost è il programma televisivo sceneggiato con il rating più alto nella fascia 18-49 anni, e fin dal suo spostamento d'orario alle 10 p.m. si qualifica come la serie numero 1 di ogni network nella sua fascia oraria. In Lost Naveen Andrews è Sayid, Henry Ian Cusick è Desmond, Emilie de Ravin è Claire, Michael Emerson è Ben, Matthew Fox è Jack, Jorge Garcia è Hurley, Josh Holloway è Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim è Jin, Yunjin Kim è Sun, Evangeline Lilly è Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell è Juliet, Dominic Monaghan è Charlie e Terry O’Quinn è Locke. Lost è stato ideato da Jeffrey Lieber e J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender, Jeff Pinkner e Carlton Cuse sono i produttori esecutivi. Lost è prodotto dalla ABC Television Studio e girato interamente alle Hawaii. Ha debuttato sulla ABC il 22 settembre 2004. La ABC a Dicembre 2007 ha annunciato la data di trasmissione per l'episodio 4x01 che andrà in onda Giovedì 31 Gennaio 2008 e per i 7 giovedì successivi alle 21.00 Personaggi principali *Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard *Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen *Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah *Josh Holloway - James "Sawyer" Ford *Jorge Garcia - Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *Terry O'Quinn - John Locke *Yoon-jin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon *Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon *Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton *Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume *Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus *Elizabeth Mitchell - Juliet Burke *Jeremy Davies - Daniel Faraday *Ken Leung - Miles Straume *Rebecca Mader - Charlotte Lewis *Harold Perrineau - Michael Dawson Personaggi ricorrenti *Madison - Vincent *Blake Bashoff - Karl *L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler *Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler *Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus *Marsha Thomason - Naomi Dorrit *Lance Reddick - Matthew Abaddon *Dominic Monaghan - Charlie Pace *John Terry - Christian Shephard *William Mapother - Ethan Rom *Brett Cullen - Goodwin *Cynthia Watros - Libby *Tania Raymonde - Alexandra Rousseau *Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau Episodi della quarta stagione '--' "Lost:Past, Present and Future" 01 "The Beginning of the End" 02 "Confirmed Dead" 03 "The Economist" 04 "Eggtown" 05 "The Constant" 06 "The other woman" 07 "Jiyeon" 08 "Meet Kevin Johnson" | principale= | abc=31 gennaio 2008 | fox= Aprile 2008 | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashforward=Hurley | scritto=Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=N/A | trama=Con la sensazione che la loro salvezza è ormai a portata di mano i sopravvissuti non sanno se credere al messaggio che ha lasciato Charlie sulla reale identità dei presunti soccorritori. | guest=N/A | immagine=LOST Y4 073 021.jpg }} | principale= | abc=7 febbraio 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashback=the "Boaties" | scritto=Drew Goddard e Brian K. Vaughan | diretto=Stephen Williams | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=confirmeddead.jpg }} | principale= | abc=14 febbraio 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashforward=Sayid | scritto=Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=theeconomist.jpg }} | principale= | abc=21 febbraio 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashforward=Kate | scritto=Elizabeth Sarnoff e Greggory Nations | diretto=Stephen Williams | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=eggtown.jpg }} | principale= | abc=28 febbraio 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashback=Desmond | scritto=N/A | diretto=N/A | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=LOST Y4 073 021.jpg }} | principale= | abc=6 marzo 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashback=Juliet | scritto=N/A | diretto=N/A | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=LOST Y4 073 021.jpg }} | principale= | abc=13 marzo 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashforward=Jin e Sun | scritto=N/A | diretto=N/A | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=LOST Y4 073 021.jpg }} | principale= | abc=20 marzo 2008 | fox= Da decidersi | rai= Da decidersi | stagione=4 | flashback=Michael | scritto=N/A | diretto=N/A | transcript=N/A | trama=N/A | guest=N/A | immagine=LOST Y4 073 021.jpg }} Categoria:Quarta stagione